In recent years, breast feeding of newborn babies has seen a resurgence in popularity. Breast feeding is becoming more popular for a variety of reasons relative to both baby and mother. These advantages include increased protection of the infant from illness through the development of protective antibodies, decreased risk of developing childhood cancers, avoiding potential allergies to commercial infant formulas, and enhanced jaw, teeth, and speech development, among others. Furthermore, it has been suggested that nursing mothers have a lower risk of developing breast cancer. Breast feeding has also been suggested to improve the emotional bond between mother and child.
Although breast feeding is enjoying renewed use, it is not without disadvantages. The outpouring of milk is known as the "let-down" or "milk-ejection" reflex. A let-down can occur several times during a feeding. It is well known that the milk-ejection reflex can be triggered at inappropriate times by various stimuli. A baby's crying, for example, may cause let-down in a nursing mother. This can result in let-down at very inopportune times.
This inappropriate let-down can be particularly problematic for working mothers who are nursing. Solutions designed to alleviate problems associated with inappropriate let-down include absorbent breast pads or breast shields that operate, essentially, as a well or reservoir to collect leaking milk. These solutions are disadvantageous because of the limited capacity of both types of devices as well as the likelihood that milk will leak into clothing despite their use.
It is also known that nursing mothers can apply direct pressure to the nipples with the heels of their hands or forearms to temporarily halt leakage. However, this type of solution likewise presents obvious disadvantages for the nursing mother who is working or otherwise in public. Therefore, there continues to be a need for apparatus that can effectively control inopportune lactation in nursing mothers.